1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to doctor blade assemblies. More specifically, this invention relates to improvements in the pressure finger of the type of doctor blade assembly as described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,690, Brown, Jan. 14, 1975, as well as to improvements in the assembly per se.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assembly of the above noted patent requires a separate blade seat structure which includes a stop member to prevent the blade from moving backwards into the slot of the assembly. The blade seat, in practical application, has caused several difficulties. Thus, as mentioned in the patent, a set of blade seats must be provided with each doctor assembly so that the blade can be held at a more forward position as its front edge is ground down. The seats are relatively expensive so that the requirement for such seats substantially increases the cost of the assembly.
In addition, the resin like coating on the surface of the roll on which the doctor assembly is acting falls into the spaces between the fingers and adheres to the surface of the seat. Because of this, the seat will stick in the assembly and will present some difficulties when an operator attempts to remove the seat. Although it was mentioned in the patent that, when the seat is removed, this dirt will be scraped off by the edges of the fingers, nevertheless, since there is such a large surface involved, as mentioned above, there may be difficulties when attempting to remove the seat.